Mon premier, c'est désir
by Voracity Karn
Summary: La fin du lycée approche... Le bac. Les études supérieures. Dire adieu aux vieilles pierres du lycée et à ces gens avec qui on a partagé la dernière année. Mais Iris a d'autres préoccupations. Elle se retourne le cerveau sur autre chose que des problèmes de maths ou sur une obscure carte de géographie. Et, le pire ? Quel que sera sa décision, elle la hantera, elle le sait... Spoils


**SPOILS sur les derniers épisodes de High School Life !**

 **J'ai longuement hésité sur la fin, je l'avoue, essentiellement à cause du dernier épisode qui s'est fait un plaisir de broyer mes minces espoirs. Snif.**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers d'Amour Sucré appartient à Beemoov.**

 **-Le titre provient d'une chanson de Laurent Voulzy.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Iris se retourna en soupirant. Un instant, elle repoussa ses draps, suffoquant sous la chaleur puis les remonta, l'instant suivant, claquant presque des dents.

Elle soupira bruyamment en repassant sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

Trouver le sommeil était peine perdue.

Elle pourrait toujours prétendre que le stress de l'examen était la raison de ses insomnies à sa mère, elle avait conscience que c'était faux.

Enfin, en partie.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la revoir.

 _Elle_.

Debrah.

Entre son quotidien de lycéenne et le planning de sa mère, il avait fallu trouver une baby-sitter à son frère, Thomas, afin de l'amener à ses différentes activités.

C'est sa mère qui s'était chargée de dégotter la perle rare et, lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle s'empressa de la présenter à ses enfants, toute contente.

Debrah…

Iris s'était figée lorsqu'elles s'étaient toisées, presque tremblante. Mais elle s'était rapidement reprise. D'une part, elle avait pris du poil de la bête suite à l'affaire avec Charlotte, de l'autre, Debrah n'avait plus l'air aussi sûre d'elle qu'auparavant, fuyant presque son regard alors qu'elle la saluait.

Suite à cette rencontre impromptue, elles s'étaient à peine croisées, n'échangeant que formules de politesse et banalités.

Bref, aucune raison pour que son image trouble autant son sommeil !

Et pourtant, si.

Debrah et ses longs cheveux bruns paraissant si doux… Debrah et ses yeux d'un bleu soutenu qu'elle avait écarquillée en l'apercevant… Debrah et sa taille de guêpe, ses bras fins…

Elle avait toujours élégante, mais jamais elle ne l'avait autant attirée…

Iris étouffa son cri de rage dans son oreille, y plongeant son visage et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne devait surtout pas réveiller sa mère. Ni son frère.

Elle devait rester toute seule avec problème et…

Un instant, elle songea à s'adresser à Su', mais elle lâcha vite l'affaire. Vu comment s'était finie la période où Debrah et elle avaient été dans la même classe… Pour une fois, elle ne pourra pas la secourir !

Dommage, Iris en aurait eu bien besoin…

Par association d'idées, elle se mit à envisager Priya qui aurait au moins un avis neutre sur le sujet et n'aurait pas de mouvement de recul suite à l'annonce de son attirance pour une autre fille.

Mais rien à faire, Iris ne se voyait pas en parler avec qui que ce soit.

Elle passa donc le reste de la nuit à changer constamment de postures, tel un cours de yoga, ne récoltant qu'une crampe et des cernes.

-J'espère que les examens seront bientôt finis, tu as vraiment une sale tête, ma chérie.

-Maman…

Iris fit semblant de se plaindre alors que sa mèche la décoiffait en riant.

* * *

Iris soupira bruyamment en rejoignant la cour du lycée, se laissant tomber sur le banc où Castiel grognait déjà.

-Mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Non, ça va.

Il lâche un juron mais parut se détendre l'instant d'après.

-Une bonne chose de faite ! Vacances, nous voilà.

-T'oublies la dernière soirée.

Iris se mit à ronchonner à son tour et fit semblant de frapper son ami, le faisant sourire.

-Avec qui tu vas aller au bal ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Je ne compte pas y aller. Pourquoi ? Tu comptais m'inviter ?

Très vite, Iris se redressa, se défendant véhément de cette idée, le faisant sourire.

-T'es toujours aussi facile à taquiner, ricana Castiel.

Finalement, ils passèrent à d'autres sujets de conversation, oubliant le bal.

* * *

-On a vu Su' aujourd'hui ! Déclara Thomas en rentrant.

-« On », qui ça « on » ? Demanda Iris d'une voix absente.

-Debrah et moi. On s'est croisé alors que j'allais à mon cours de tennis. Elle avait l'air contente d'elle.

Mais sa sœur ne l'écoutait plus. Son esprit restait focalisé sur une unique information.

 _Su a croisé Debrah._

 _Su sait que Debrah s'occupe de mon frère._

Et Su était une horrible fouineuse. Qu'importe que l'année soit finie, elle en parlerait sans doute aux filles ! Et, et…

Dans sa poche, son téléphone l'alerta d'un nouveau message. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup…

-Tout va bien, Iris ? Lui demanda son frère.

-Oui, oui. Su me propose de venir chez elle pour me préparer.

-Elle est gentille. Tu vas y aller ?

-Non, je dois te garder, je te rappelle.

-Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

C'était fréquent comme débat, mais Iris comme sa mère n'en démordait pas.

Huit ans, c'était trop jeune pour rester seul dans l'appartement.

Alors, à la place de lui répondre, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, vérifiant sa tenue pour la soirée. Peu utile, mais l'occupait toujours plus que se tordre les mains d'angoisse.

Et puis, s'angoisser à quel sujet ? Sa mère engageait bien qui elle voulait ! Et tant pis si cette personne fut une horrible manipulatrice égoïste ! Et tant pis si cette personne était diablement sexy et avait une voix douce…

 _Mauvaise Iris, méchante Iris. À quoi penses-tu donc ?!_

Elle se donna des petites claques sur la joues pour se reprendre. Depuis quand son esprit s'égarait comme ça ?

* * *

Iris sirotait son verre depuis deux bonnes minutes, seule dans son coin et le regard rêveur.

Elle paraissait tellement dans son petit monde que nul n'osa la déranger.

Elle avait pu partager deux danses avec Castiel grâce à son privilège d'amis d'enfance mais n'avait pas trop poussé, consciente de l'humeur de son ami et des regards d'envie sur elle.

Depuis, elle reprenait son souffle avec son soda.

Mais malgré l'ambiance, la musique, les belles robes… Il y avait aussi les couples. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, c'était surtout des amis qui s'étaient regroupés pour l'occasion, mais ça ne faisait que ressortir sa solitude.

Seule, avec son secret. Ses secrets.

Iris joua avec son verre, la tête basse. Et voilà, elle recommençait.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la silhouette aguicheuse de Debrah revint dans ses pensées, lui adressant un sourire séducteur.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'une délicieuse chaleur parcourait ses membres.

Elle commençait à connaître ces sensations, à force, et ça la mortifiait autant ça la ravissait.

Les… sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cette intrigante était un véritable poison, l'échauffant et la glaçant à la fois.

Elle aimait y nager et s'y noyer, se laissant rêvasser à un futur possible alors qu'elle n'osait même pas dépasser les salutations d'usage lorsqu'elles se croisaient.

Découragée, elle quitta la fête pour prendre l'air dans la cours, levant une mine triste en direction de la lune.

Un soupir un peu trop bruyant lui échappa mais elle ne s'en préoccupa qu'après s'être rendue compte qu'elle le pensait.

Iris sauta sur ses pieds, s'embourbant dans ses excuses.

-Je ne voulait pas te faire peut, s'excusa-t-on.

Dans le gymnase, Iris avait pu côtoyer ses amies portant des toilettes très belles, les mettant plus qu'en valeur. Elle-même avait fait bien des efforts pour cette soirée.

Mais, étrangement, Debrah dans ses habits de tous les jours, baignée des rayons lunaires, lui paru plus féerique que la mousseline, la dentelle et les paillettes.

-Même si je ne suis pas restée longtemps, la directrice m'a dit que j'étais toujours une ancienne élève de Sweet Amoris. Et que je pouvais donc participer au bal.

Elle avait l'air si timide, si fragile, avec son sourire et son attitude peu sûre.

Prise d'une pulsion soudaine, Iris lui tendit la main.

-Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


End file.
